City Boy
by Nightzz27
Summary: Epílogo de Ilusión - Final alternativo [Jack x Elsa] Ligero Anna x Kristoff


_AVISO: Esto es un epílogo del fic Ilusión, si no lo has leído, no entenderás nada. Sólo eso :3_

* * *

**Epílogo. City Boy**

Las jornadas en la ciudad comenzaban antes incluso de que el sol saliera. Hacía frío, ya no solo por lo dicho antes, sino porque el invierno arreciaba fuerte, lo que sólo podía significar dos cosas. Primero, que el nuevo semestre era inminente, y segundo, vacaciones de Navidad.

Los exámenes habían sido aplazados para después de las vacaciones, de esa forma, los profesores podrían disfrutar de las fiestas, y los jóvenes universitarios, de largas tardes de supuestas vacaciones recluidos en sus habitaciones hincando los codos. El caso era que debido a ello, las clases casi estaban suspendidas. Sólo algunos profesores mantenían su horario normal mientras que el resto estaba disponible para cualquier duda en su despacho. Todo eso se resumía a dos palabras para Anna: vacaciones anticipadas.

Al no tener la necesidad imperiosa de ir a clase, se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama cubierta por una montaña de mantas. Aun así, hay algo que no se pierde de un día para otro, el hábito. Era cierto que Anna se negaba a despertar a una hora ingente como tenía que hacer diariamente, pero no podía evitar mantener un sueño ligero, ya que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a madrugar.

Lo normal sería que eso no fuese un problema, ya que como todos dormirían hasta una hora más sana, no habría ruido que la despertara. Sí, eso sería lo normal. Así que se oyó un golpe sordo y después un montón de cristales desperdigándose por el suelo. Anna suspiró y se levantó de la cama con un gesto de molestia mezclado con sueño, justo lo que sentía. Bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Agradeció que el suelo de la casa estuviera enmoquetado, así la diferencia de temperatura entre las baldosas y sus pies era bastante amortiguado. Cuando ya estaba abajo, vio la cocina encendida, con esa luz blanca que parecía de hospital. Suspiró.

Tras dar varios pasos y estar al lado de la entrada, una voz la hizo detenerse en seco. –¡No entres! –gritó su hermana desde dentro.

Anna asomó la cabeza por la puerta y lanzó un bufido cuando vio lo que pasaba dentro. El suelo estaba lleno de trozos de cerámica y de una pegajosa capa de café que se iba expandiendo cada vez más. Separada por el oscuro y humeante charco, se encontraba Elsa, que agachada en el suelo, trataba de cortar su avance con papel de cocina súper absorbente. –¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó Anna con voz cansada.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina. –A ver si lo adivinas... –Anna rodó los ojos, pero no se movió de su sitio. –¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o me traes la fregona?

Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos en busca de la dichosa fregona, levantó la voz.– Las cosas se piden por favor. –Ganándose un bufido por parte de su hermana.

Tras unos segundos, Anna volvió con la fregona en un mano y el cepillo en otra. Entre las dos, y con unos rápidos movimientos, el suelo quedó limpió de café y restos de la taza. –Perdón por despertarte –se disculpó Elsa a la vez que cogía su bolso para ir a la universidad.

La menor de las dos la acompañó hasta la puerta. –Elsa, no hace falta que vayas ya. Las clases están terminadas –pidió Anna por enésima vez esa semana.

Con la mirada perdida y una voz firme , respondió. –Tengo que repasar. –Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y se encaminó a las frías y oscuras calles, sólo iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas.

Cuando salió, Anna cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda sobre ella, dejándose deslizar hasta que quedó sentada. Su rostro ya no reflejaba cansancio o enfado. Era tristeza. Estaba triste y preocupada. Su hermana no lo había encajado bien.

Hacía dos semanas que volvieron del pueblo de Kristoff. Cuando llegaron a casa, Elsa se encerró en su habitación. No bajó ni a comer ni fue a clase. Anna y su novio subieron en varias ocasiones, pero una voz rota les decía que se fueran y la dejaran sola. No volvieron a molestarla.

A los dos días bajó con cara de zombie. Tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y el pelo revuelto. Verla así le dolió hasta en el alma a su hermana. Pero lo extraño fue su actitud. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y se comió como un kilo de fruta. Después le dirigió una mirada vacía y explicó que tenía hambre, sin más.

Al principio, tanto Anna como Kristoff, suspiraron aliviados. Parecía que lo había superado. Se mantenía algo distante, pero recobró su actividad normal. Iba a clase, hacía sus tareas, recogía la mesa. La única pega era que no hablaba demasiado. Ninguno de los dos le dio demasiada importancia así que lo dejaron pasar y siguieron con su vida. El problema fue que esa frialdad, en lugar de irse disipando, fue haciéndose más fuerte. A medida que pasaban los días, se mostraba más cortante, más reservada, más arisca a cualquier cosa. Su misantropía se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Discutieron en un par de ocasiones, y cuando la miraba a los ojos, podía ver que su hermana aún estaba ahí, en el fondo.

Elsa se había cubierto con una capa de escarcha, de frío. Había tratado de curar su corazón, y como no lo había conseguido, lo había dejado congelado. Indoloro, pero no definitivo. Ante eso, su hermana se sentía impotente, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada. Supuso que la fortaleza de su hermana tendría que hacer honor a su reputación. Tendría que superarlo. Era un camino tortuoso, pero sólo ella podía recorrerlo.

Aspiró profundamente y se incorporó. Ahora ya estaba despierta y dudaba seriamente que se fuera a dormir. Pensó en llamar a Kristoff pero después recordó que estaba trabajando. Un encargo especial o algo así. Tenía que ir a la estación central de trenes para supervisar el transporte de un contenedor de grandes masas de hielo. En principio sólo había que comprobar el estado de los refrigeradores, pero claro, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Asumiendo que sería una mañana larga, cogió una manta y tras enrollarse en ella, se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

* * *

Un extraño sonido, como dejando salir aire a presión, salió de las puertas del autobús, abriéndolas. Tras unos segundos, empezó a bajar gente. Cuando parecía que ya se había vaciado, alguien dio un ágil salto, saliendo del interior y quedándose parado en el asfalto.

Con un perezoso bostezo, llenó sus pulmones de aire, y cuando lo expulsó, puso una cara de asco. –¿Y esto es la ciudad? Vaya mierda... –Esperaba calles limpias, impolutas. Grandes masas de gente caminando ordenadas por la acera. La imagen utópica de una ciudad.

Pero no eso... Un auténtico caos. El tráfico. Coches de todos los colores, autobuses, camiones, furgonetas... la gente corriendo arriba y abajo, hablando por teléfono o con maletines en sus manos. Sin detenerse ni un segundo. Sin ver siquiera lo que tenían delante. Por no decir del aire, contaminado y grisáceo que lo cubría todo, envenenando lentamente lo que había a su alrededor.

Pasó una mano por su blanca cabellera y se cargó la mochila la espalda. Dio un par de pasos y de nuevo se quedó parado. «¿Y cómo llego ahora a la universidad?», se preguntó. Le había quedado muy bonito pedir el número de cuenta con todo el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres, llamar a la universidad para solicitar plaza y plantarse en la maldita estación central de Arandelle para buscar a esa chica de la que se había enamorado en dos días. ¿Podía llamarse amor? Lo que seguro podía llamarse, es locura.

Totalmente ajeno a la cruda realidad de una gran ciudad, intentó peguntar. –Em, esto... disculpe –dijo poniéndose delante de un hombre de negocios. Llevaba un impoluto traje negro y cara de pocos amigos.

–Perdón, no tengo tiempo. –Y con un sutil gesto, le quitó de en medio. Jack lo miró entre enfadado y asombrado. «Será descarado», pensó.

Volvió a probar suerte con una mujer de pelo castaño. Era increíblemente hermosa, con unos ojos azul cielo y las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. Soltó una sucesión de balbuceos sin sentido al verla que la joven ni se dio cuenta de que estaban dirigidos a ella. Pasó una rechoncha señora mayor, caminando ruidosamente con unos tacones demasiado altos y embutida en un gordo abrigo de piel. Ésta ni siquiera se digno a mirarle cuando trató de preguntar.

El chico bufó exasperado. «¿De verdad que toda la gente de ciudad era así?» Salió por la puerta principal y se quedó observando el caótico flujo de gente que entraba y salía. Arandelle podría ser muchas cosas, pero no un lugar muerto como su pueblo. Por un momento, atisbó una cabellera rubia. Era un rubio más dorado, no platino como el de Elsa, además de ser más corto... y ser un hombre. La mayoría de la gente era morena en esa ciudad, por lo que inconscientemente, los ojos del albino lo siguieron. El hombre iba con una PDA en la mano sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, como todos.

Con un movimiento desinteresado, bajó su mano al bolsillo y sacó unas llaves. Jack iba a apartar la mirada cuando vio que se acercaba a un coche bastante viejo y roto. Por extraño que parezca, de los miles de coches que había en la ciudad, en esa estación, la lata de sardinas en la que se estaba metiendo el rubio le pareció familiar. Aunque no sabía el porqué. Quizá fuera por el aspecto lastimoso que tenía, que en cualquiera que lo viera, despertaría una tenue necesidad de ponerse detrás y empujar un poco, a ver si arrancaba. No, no fue por eso. Lo que pasaba es que cuando el coche se resistió al rubio a ser arrancado, éste no hizo caso. Probó unas cuatro o cinco veces más hasta que arrancó. Entonces lo vio. Nadie en el mundo tendría tanta paciencia, nadie salvo los garrulos que viven en su pueblo.

Casi como un acto reflejo, el albino cogió su mochila y salió corriendo en dirección al coche que trataba de maniobrar para salir del aparcamiento. Las piernas no le daban más de sí. Las exprimía tanto como podía, pero no parecía suficiente. El coche salió del parking y se adentró en las bulliciosas calles de Arandelle. Jack fue parando progresivamente, soltando insultos en voz baja, como un viejo gruñón. Pero parecía que la suerte le acompañaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar que el coche se había parado en un semáforo. Su oportunidad. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, esquivando y empujando a toda la gente que caminaba por las calles como autómatas. Algunos de ellos se giraban a insultarle, otros sólo chasqueaban la lengua y se quejaban de la juventud de hoy en día y esas cosas. Tras atropellar a unas siete u ocho personas y tropezarse con un adoquín de la acera que estaba salido, consiguió estar a menos de dos metros del coche. En ese momento, el semáforo se puso en verde y el tráfico comenzó a avanzar.

Jack apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras notaba como los músculos de sus piernas gritaban que dejase de correr tanto. Era un chico atlético, corría bastante bien. Su cuerpo estaba curtido a base de la vida de campo, pero pegarte una carrera de más de cien metros a toda velocidad cansaría a cualquiera. De hecho, sólo la adrenalina del momento lo mantenían en pie. El coche comenzaba a alejarse, pero accionó el intermitente derecho, la misma dirección de la calle en la que corría.

Unos metros más adelante, había una calle perpendicular a la principal por la que el coche iba a pasar. Ya estaba empezando a girar, estaban tan cerca. Una abuela pasó por el paso de cebra, deteniendo el coche por unos segundos. Era el momento. Jack corría como alma que lleva el diablo, era su última oportunidad. La abuela pasó y el coche comenzó a andar. Con su último atisbo de fuerza, Jack saltó frente al coche. –¡PARA! –exclamó.

Para su suerte o desgracia, el coche se lo llevó por delante, aunque debido al salto, fue con la luna y no con el parachoques, evitando así romperse una pierna o algo peor. Igualmente, el golpe fue bastante fuerte. Jack rebotó, cayendo varios metros hacia delante. A causa del impacto, Kristoff paró el coche de golpe y salió corriendo a ver el estado de la persona a la que había atropellado. –Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó notablemente agitado, mientras se agachaba.

–Uf... –se quejó Jack pasándose la mano por la cabeza–, me has atropellado –dijo en un intento de reproche cómico, pero no pudo reír porque le dolía el pecho. Era una sensación agobiante, como si te aplastaran los pulmones y estos no pudieran coger aire.

Kristoff se pasó la mano por el pelo, levantándose y mirando a todas partes. –Oye, te tengo que llevar al hospital o llamar a una ambulancia o algo.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Jack se incorporó como un resorte, pese a que seguía doliéndole el pecho. –Eh, para, para... –le tranquilizó, agarrándolo de los bajos del pantalón–. Estoy... bien... –Trató de levantarse, pero no podía. El rubio le cogió por el hombro y le ayudó.

Al instante, el aire comenzó a llenarle de nuevo los pulmones. Jack suspiró aliviado. Por un momento pensó que se lo llevarían al hospital. –Y bueno, ¿se puede saber por qué te has tirado contra mi coche en plan kamikaze? –preguntó Kristoff al ver que poco a poco la respiración del chico iba mejorando.

Jack lo recordó entonces, se había movido por una corazonada. No tenía la certeza de que ese chico fuera el mismo, ni siquiera de que fuera el coche de Elsa. Podría ser cualquier otra persona que fuera al pueblo. De pronto una inseguridad le envolvió por dentro. –Tú... –Trató de buscar las palabras para no sonar demasiado acosador. –¿Tienes novia? –«Vale, acosador no, parezco estúpido», se reprochó en silencio.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado. –Sí... –contestó con voz pastosa. –Pero... ¿Qué tiene...? –comenzó a decir.

–¿Y por algún casual tu novia tiene una hermana guapísima, rubia, con unos ojos...? –comenzó a decir con voz soñadora. El venazo de acosador volvía.

Eso no terminó de gustarle del todo a Kristoff, que dio un par de pasos para atrás. –Oye... ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de Elsa?

Al oír su nombre, su cuerpo vibró. Era una sensación algo dolorosa, y dulce, y frustrante... demasiadas emociones de golpe al evocar un solo nombre. «¿Que qué quiero de ella? Lo quiero todo», pensó, pero por suerte, pudo mantener sus nervios a raya y no decir lo primero que se le ocurrió. –Veamos... me... me llamo Jack, ¿por algún casual no habló ella de mí? Nos conocimos el fin de semana pasa...

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Kristoff sobresaltando a Jack, que automáticamente dio un paso atrás–. ¿Tú eres Jack? ¿El Jack de verdad? ¿El de Elsa? –balbuceó dando vueltas alrededor del albino, como tratando de ver si era algún engaño–. Entonces... existes –susurró para sí, pero Jack lo oyó.

–¡Pero qué manía tenéis con dudar de mi existencia! –explotó Jack–. Primero Elsa, ahora tú... –Se palpó el pecho sobre la camiseta. –Yo creo que soy muy real.

Kristoff todavía estaba asimilando lo que tenía delante. Todas las duras palabras que le dijo a Elsa, los días que estuvo destrozada, su comportamiento actual... todo había sido fruto de un cruel malentendido. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Tenía que hacer algo para redimirse. –Tengo... tengo que llevarte con Elsa –susurró el rubio con la mirada perdida.

Pese a que trató de mostrarse impasible, la emoción corría por sus venas. Después de la carrera que se había dado, de los problemas para encontrarla, de las noches que le había costado dormir por culpa de tenerla en sus sueños, después de todo eso, las cosas podrían arreglarse . Sólo en el último momento pudo reprimir el impulso de dar un salto y ponerse a gritar por la calle. En cambio, contestó con tranquilidad. –Me parece una buena idea.

Kristoff se llevó la mano al teléfono e hizo una llamada para anular su siguiente trabajo. Mientras tanto, Jack subió con naturalidad al asiento del copiloto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de lástima al coche, como la que se le da a un perro que tiene muchos años y está gordo. Después de unos segundos, Kristoff ocupó el sitio a su izquierda y comenzó a conducir a la casa de las hermanas.

* * *

El final de la clase vino acompañado de un fuerte pitido que desperezó a todos los alumnos que se encontraban dormitando sobre los pupitres gastados, haciendo que se incorporasen con los ojos abiertos y lanzando falsas miradas de atención, como tratando de convencer al profesor de que habían estado atendiendo. Las clases de matemáticas aplicadas a la estadística tenían un buen efecto somnífero. Poco a poco, el suave murmullo a base de los quejidos y comentarios acerca de lo aburrida que había sido la clase fue cambiando por comentarios más alegres y ruidosos acerca de lo que harían esa tarde. Elsa suspiró con pesar a la vez que juntaba varios folios en blanco y los metía en una carpeta violeta decorada con pegatinas.

Se levantó con delicadeza, y tras meter su estuche y carpeta en su bolsa, se la colgó del hombro y se fue a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó no se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías. Sólo había unas pocas con gente. Alrededor de la más cercana a la que ella acostumbraba a usar, se encontraban cuatro chicas de una edad similar a la suya. Tenían una cartulina naranja y, mientras una recortaba algunos bordes de forma artística, el resto la miraban y hablaban de cosas sin relación alguna a lo que su amiga estaba haciendo. Uno trabaja y tres miran, la regla de oro en un trabajo de grupo.

A varias mesas de distancias, unos cuantos chicos hacían lo mismo. Y con lo mismo, me refiero a exactamente lo mismo. Uno de ellos trataba de repasar con rotulador unas marcas trazadas tenuemente con lápiz mientras otros dos hablaban entre ellos sobre un videojuego. El último de los chicos, moreno y desgarbado, trataba de lanzar miradas insinuantes a las chicas de al lado, con un acierto nulo hasta el momento, ya que ni siquiera habían reparado en su presencia. Pero cuando Elsa entró en la sala y se sentó sola, la mirada del chico se fue indiscriminadamente hacia ella.

Obviamente Elsa se dio cuenta, pero le ignoró por completo. En su lugar, volvió a sacar su material de la bolsa. Abrió su archivador e hizo lo mismo con el estuche, sólo que cuando hizo eso último, una piedrecita trasparente rodó hacia afuera. Elsa se quedó mirándola un rato. Pasó el dedo por ella, como ausente, y con una punzada de dolor, volvió a centrarse en sus apuntes.

Reparó en cómo unos pasos se acercaban a ella. No lo notó por eso, sino porque las chicas de al lado se habían callado, viendo cómo el chico se dirigía a la mesa cercana a ellas. El moreno se sentó desinteresadamente en la silla frente a Elsa. Sin embargo, ella ni le miró. Al ver que su teatral movimiento no había surgido efecto, carraspeó un poco y cogió la piedra que estaba junto al estuche de la chica y trató de mostrar interés por ella. La mirada de Elsa se dirigió inconscientemente a sus manos, tratando de adivinar lo que pretendía. –Fíjate –empezó él–... Parece hielo. Es frágil y delicado, además de hermoso... –recitaba el chico con una galantería exagerada, lo que hizo despertar unas risas nerviosas en las chicas que estaban detrás–. Como tú.

Los chicos de la mesa de enfrente también habían parado de trabajar y hablar, y miraban expectantes la acción de su amigo. Elsa rodó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada cansina. El chico creyó que la había impresionado, pues había despertado lo que parecía una sonrisa juguetona en los labios de la chica. Lo que pasa es que al no conocerla, no había reparado en que no era juguetona, sino fría e irónica. –Eso –comentó ella con voz risueña a la vez que señalaba al mineral–... es una piedra, cuarzo blanco para ser exactos. No es frágil, ni delicado –continuó. Su sonrisa se había borrado, así como la seguridad del chico–. Y tampoco me conoces, así que si no tienes nada más que hacer... –Pasó su mirada, primero al grupo de las chicas, después al de los chicos y por último al abochornado moreno que tenía delante. –Hazte un favor, házmelo a mí y vete para que pueda seguir estudiando.

Tras decir eso, le cogió con delicadeza la piedra de las manos y la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Después ni se dignó a mirarlo y volvió a sumergirse en los papeles que tenía bajo sus codos. Pudo oír cómo el chico se levantaba sin la mesura que había usado antes y susurraba algo que sonaba parecido a "borde", pero no le dio importancia. De hecho, últimamente se la daba a muy pocas cosas. Su habitual tacto al hablar con la gente había desaparecido, y sólo parecía reparar en ello cuando hablaba con Kristoff y Anna, por lo que después se arrepentía. Pero con nadie más. Si tenía que intercambiar palabras con alguien, eran las justas, y por supuesto, no iba a malgastar más de las necesarias con alguien como ese tipo, que afirmaba conocerla y etiquetarla sólo por ser guapa. Podía irse al infierno si quería, ella no necesitaba a nadie, estaba bien sola. Sola. Pese a saber que no era cierto, se lo repetía como un mantra para ver si algún día al despertar se lo creía.

* * *

Nada más llegar a la casa de Elsa, Jack empezó a sentirse nervioso. Le sudaban las manos y se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. Miraba a todas partes y a ningún sitio. Su mente estaba en blanco y a la vez pensaba en mil formas distintas de que ella lo rechazase. Kristoff fue andando detrás de él y ambos se posaron frente a la puerta. El rubio extendió el brazo, tocó el timbre y le dedicó un gesto de sosiego a Jack. –Tranquilo. Ella no lo espera. Haz algo imprevisto y todo saldrá bien.

Jack asintió mientras estiraba los brazos, destensándolos y girando la cabeza. Casi parecía que iba a entrar en un ring a pegarse con alguien. Escuchó unos pasos tras la puerta, que comenzó a moverse. Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, empujó la puerta con fuerza y se lanzó a los labios de la mujer que acababa de abrirla. Sus labios sabían a fresa, dulce y un ligero toque de... de que no eran los labios de Elsa. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos grandes y sorprendidos ojos azules. Las mejillas estaban salpicadas con pequeñas pecas y un pelo de color escarlata le caía por los hombros como si fueran cascadas.

Una fuerte mano le agarró del cuello de la camisa, cortando el contacto entre los labios de la pelirroja y él. –No tan imprevisto, Romeo –soltó Kristoff con un matiz de enfado fácilmente palpable para cualquiera. Después le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Anna, que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y un gesto cohibido.

–Yo... lo siento, no... quería... –balbuceó Jack con las manos en alto, como si le acusaran de un delito.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Anna ligeramente recompuesta.

–Es Jack, el novio de Elsa –explicó Kristoff con rapidez.

El rostro de Anna perdió todo el color que hasta un momento había tenido. –No puede ser... existes... –susurró débilmente. Jack no supo si alegrarse por el comentario de Kristoff, o liarse a golpes con todo el mundo por poner en duda su existencia. Prefirió poner los brazos en jarra y soltar un molesto bufido–. Entonces ella –continuó con la mirada perdida–... Por nuestra culpa...

–¿Por qué por vuestra culpa? –preguntó Jack sin saber a lo que se refería.

Fue Kristoff el que habló ahora. –Nosotros le dijimos que no existías... era imposible... tu casa...

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jack con fingida paciencia–. ¿Que hicisteis qué? –volvió a preguntar alzando la voz.

Anna dio un paso atrás por instinto, como un animal asustado. –Después de ver tu casa creímos que era imposible que tú...

–¡¿Fuisteis vosotros los que entrasteis en mi casa?! –gritó Jack, colérico. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo antes de cometer una estupidez. Elsa le había comentado algo acerca de eso, pero se le había olvidado... Igualmente eso era lo de menos, debido a ellos dos la había perdido, ¿cómo si no iba a haber pasado? Todo encajaba a la perfección. Inconscientemente encaró a Kristoff, pero entonces frenó un momento. No había venido aquí a impartir justicia o buscar venganza. Había venido a por Elsa–. ¿Dónde está?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Anna sin comprender, y un poco extrañada por el tono tan suave que acababa de usar el albino.

–¡Que dónde está Elsa! –gritó perdiendo los nervios.

–Pues... en la universidad supongo –balbuceó Anna, que se había vuelto a llevar un susto.

Jack se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero la mano de Kristoff lo retuvo. –Espera, yo te llevo.

–No, vosotros ya habéis hecho suficiente –contestó Jack, tan venenosamente como pudo.

Kristoff le soltó, ligeramente dolido. Después abrazó a Anna, que le correspondió con la mirada perdida.

* * *

La mente de Jack era un caos. Caminaba pisando con fuerza los adoquines, chocando con la gente que tenía delante y sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Estaba enfadado. Durante todo este tiempo creyó que él había hecho algo malo, aunque no supiera el qué, y ahora se daba cuenta que no era culpa suya, ni de Elsa, sino de terceros que no tenían que haberse inmiscuido.

Tras andar varios minutos se detuvo. De nada servía pensar en eso, porque ahora tenía que recuperar a Elsa. Con la mente algo más despejada, se detuvo y empezó a pensar dónde estaba. No conocía nada. Quizá le hubiera quedado muy bien rechazar el ofrecimiento de Kristoff, pero ahora no sabía adónde ir.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Se quitó la mochila y la abrió. Después de buscar en los fajos de papeles que había traído, encontró los papeles de la admisión en la universidad para el siguiente semestre, ya que pretendía estudiar allí ahora que había dejado el pueblo. Releyó el papel con cuidado, tratando de no dejarse nada. Al final, en una esquina y con letra minúscula, estaba escrita la dirección. Sonrió para sus adentros, aunque después cayó en algo de vital importancia. De poco le serviría saber en nombre de la calle si no sabía dónde estaba y no podía preguntar a nadie.

Comenzó a andar torpemente por la acera, fijándose en los carteles oxidados que estaban pegados sobre las fachadas. Trataba de localizar por gracia divina la calle, aunque sabía que era casi imposible. Vio pasar un taxi, y volvió a tener otra idea. Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y vio cuánto dinero le quedaba. Sonrió con amargura. Tenía muchísimo dinero en la cuenta de sus padres, pero no se le ocurrió sacar dinero del banco. Y ahora estaba en la ciudad, sólo, perdido y sin dinero. Perfecto.

Se quedó abstraído mirando la cartera mientras maldecía su suerte, cuando un rápido gesto le despertó. Volvió a mirar su mano y estaba vacía. Levantando la vista, vio cómo un hombre salía corriendo con su cartera en la mano. Automáticamente salió corriendo detrás de él.

Para ser sinceros, la carrera fue bastante más corta que la que tuvo que hacer para seguir el coche de Kristoff. Con unas pocas zancadas, Jack alcanzó al ladrón y se abalanzó sobre su espalda. Los dos cayeron pesadamente sobre la acera, aunque la caída del albino se amortiguó con el cuerpo del ladrón. –Serás imbécil –gritó Jack soltándole un puñetazo en la boca al ladrón. Gracias a ello, consiguió liberar parte de la tensión que guardaba gracias a sus "cuñados"–. No sólo me robas, sino que encima no sabes correr –dijo con odio–. Además, estoy pelado. No tengo ni para un taxi.

El ladrón en sí estaba en una forma física normal, no estaba gordo, sin embargo, la velocidad que podía alcanzar el chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era muy superior a la de una persona normal. –Yo, lo siento... estaba obligado... tengo muchos problemas... –Se tiró cerca de un minuto enumerando sus penas y razones para robar, sentados los dos en la acera, como vagabundos. Jack no le escuchaba, sólo le lanzaba miradas que incitaban a que se callase, pero que no debía entenderlas. –Y mi madre quería que fuera a la universidad... pero soy un paleto... –seguía sollozando el ladrón, de forma bastante patética.

Pero eso llamó la atención de Jack. –¿Sabes dónde está la universidad? –le interrumpió.

–¿Eh? Sí... pero no estoy...

–Llévame.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería llevar a alguien como...? –Una iracunda mirada por parte del albino le hizo callar.

* * *

A la media hora ya estaban en la universidad. Se despidieron con un gesto y cada uno siguió su camino. Al final, el albino no pudo evitar tenerle algo de aprecio al "ladrón". Una vez dentro, se recorrió los pasillos de arriba a abajo, aulario por aulario, clase por clase. Pero nada, estaba desierto. Algo confuso, bajó a secretaría y preguntó por qué estaba tan vacío todo. Una amable señora de no más de cuarenta años le explicó que las clases habían terminado, y que si buscaba a alguien, estaría en la biblioteca. Con una radiante sonrisa le dio las gracias y fue corriendo a la biblioteca.

Tardó un cuarto de hora en llegar allí, ya que como el campus era tan grande, se perdió. Subió las escaleras, primero revisando la planta baja y después la primera. Ya empezaba a molestarse cuando abrió la puerta del segundo piso. Entonces todo el enfado, cansancio o dudas se disiparon de golpe. Allí estaba ella, tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba el pelo recogido en su característica trenza, que le caía sobre el hombro. Miraba distraída uno de sus papeles mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro gordo y aparatoso con el título de Técnicas de marketing y procesos... «¿burocráticos? ¿Pero qué mierdas es un proceso burocrático?», se preguntó.

Por otro lado, Elsa ya se había acostumbrado al murmullo que hacían las otras chicas, así como a las miradas de odio que le lanzaba el pobre y descorazonado galán. «Nota mental: si no quieres ser molestada por un chico, no hieras su orgullo», se apuntó mentalmente. Entonces notó cómo las chicas esas volvían a quedarse calladas por el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban a su mesa. Será otro Casanova que necesita que le pongan los pies en el suelo..., sentenció con frialdad sin levantar la vista, de la misma forma que hace un médico cuando detecta los síntomas de una enfermedad complicada. Jack se acercó a la mesa y se quedó mirando aquel trozo transparente de piedra que bien conocía y se asemejaba al hielo.

Lo cogió sin delicadeza y se quedó mirándolo más de cerca, como si fuera un diamante. –No es hielo –adelantó Elsa, suponiendo el comentario del chico. –Es...

–Cuarzo blanco –terminó él–. Sí, creo que me suena –añadió con falsa modestia.

Elsa se quedó helada, se le resbaló el bolígrafo de los dedos y se quedó inmóvil. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Por más que quisiera negarlo, seguía oyéndola en su cabeza. Levantó la vista despacio, como temiendo ver lo que en el fondo deseaba. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Las pupilas de Elsa se dilataron levemente, contrayendo sus irises azules. Los ojos de él a simple vista denotaban una frialdad glacial, pero bajo una espesa capa de escarcha se escondía el fuego de la ansiedad, del deseo y una chispa de la alegría y emoción.

Durante un momento se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala. Los chicos y chicas que se estaban en las mesas, ajenos a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, alternaban sus miradas de Elsa a Jack, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Fue especialmente desconcertante ver el rostro de Elsa de esa forma. Siempre se había mantenido firme y estoica frente a los chicos, implacable, cual tormenta invernal. Pero la sola presencia de ese albino parecía haber roto todas las barreras que ella había tratado de levantar.

Tras un momento, Jack esbozó una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas, mostrando parte de sus dientes, que parecían esculpidos en roca lunar, blancos e impolutos. –Jack... –susurró Elsa, notando cómo un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. Los ojos le ardían, de un momento a otro podría ponerse a llorar. No. Se contuvo. Trató de recuperar su fría y recién adquirida nueva personalidad–. Tú... no estás aquí. –No. No podía estarlo. Un chico del que se enamora en dos días a causa de una conmoción cerebral la hace tirarse por la ladera de una montaña, la lleva a ver una Aurora Boreal y ahora se le aparece en medio de la ciudad. Yendo a su reino, en busca de su princesa, como en un cuento de hadas. Definitivamente estaba delirando. Otra vez. –Tú no eres real, Jack.

La mirada del moreno se ensombreció. Esa chispa que había visto desapareció. Su ceño se frunció, dejando ver una expresión más fiera, como un lobo de Siberia, blanco y letal. –Mira... no me vengas con esas... otra vez. –Su voz mostraba una rabia contenida y un dolor que hicieron ponerle los pelos de punta a todos los que estaban en la sala, incluyendo al Casanova. –Yo... lo he dejado todo para venir aquí... he pedido solicitud para entrar en tu universidad... cogí un autobús que tardó cinco horas en venir. –Su voz volvía a elevarse poco a poco, como un avión que despega de una pista de aterrizaje, a medida que su enfado se iba haciendo más palpable. –Luego vengo aquí, a esta ciudad de mala muerte, llena de gentuza. He corrido detrás de la lata de conservas con ruedas del novio de tu hermana... me ha atropellado, después a tu hermana... –Dejó de enumerar un momento, sopesando que quizá sería mejor omitir esa parte. –Después me he perdido, me han robado, he pegado al que me ha robado, le he obligado a traerme aquí porque seguía perdido, me he recorrido todos los malditos aularios y he registrado esta biblioteca entera. –Apoyó las manos en la mesa con fuerza, haciendo más ruido del que quería. Todos lo miraban impactados, tratando de asimilar y creerse todo por lo que había pasado el chico para verla. Elsa tenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos, no era consciente de nada más– ¿De verdad me vas a venir con esas de que no soy real? –Elsa tragó saliva, pero no pudo. Tenía la boca seca. Tenía a Jack frente a ella, y eso turbaba ligeramente cualquier cosa medianamente ingeniosa que tratase de hacer. No pudo hacer más que seguir mirándolo embobada. Jack, al ver que ella seguía con cara de besugo, se incorporó con la piedra en la mano y se dirigió por la puerta.

Elsa se puso en pie de golpe, dejando caer la silla atrás. Fue un movimiento reflejo al ver que el chico se alejaba, pero no sabía qué hacer o decir. –La... piedra...

Jack la miró con curiosidad, y después a la piedra. –Se me cayó en tu bolsillo, realmente es mía... –Y dicho eso salió por la puerta.

Elsa se quedó quieta con todas las miradas de la sala taladrándola. Siguió manteniéndose estática con los ojos fijos en la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse el albino. Tras un minuto, encaró a una de las chicas que seguían mirándola. –Tú... ¿también le has visto?

– Sí... –contestó asintiendo levemente–. Pero si no vas a querer nada con él... –Se calló. Elsa había salido corriendo por la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación, tratando de no tropezar, con el corazón en un puño. Cuando hubo terminado, salió corriendo, abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca. Y allí estaba él. Dándole la espalda y con las manos en los bolsillos. Debió de oír cómo se abrían las puertas, porque cuando se posicionó tras él, se volteó para encararla. –Has tardado poco –bromeó.

El viento le mecía el pelo, desordenándole el flequillo. Tenía una sana sonrisa en el rostro. Una de complacencia, como si no dudara de que vendría. –Jack... –Se le rompió la voz al decir su nombre.

–Sí, sí, eso ya lo has dicho... –respondió con un gesto de que ya lo había oído–. Elsa... –Su voz era seria, una vez más, su efímera sonrisa se había ido. –¿Por qué creíste lo que te dijeron? –Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a la trenza de Elsa, acariciándole el pelo.

Ella trataba de controlar su respiración. No era dueña de ella misma, no delante de él. –Yo... es que... –intentó explicarse–. Todo encajaba, Jack... tú te fuiste el primer día. Nunca coincidías con mi hermana, es que... –Las palabras que quería decir se le atragantaban, por lo que le costó un gran esfuerzo soltarlas. –Es que eras tan perfecto... que no podías ser real.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar sus ojos. Ella seguía luchando por no llorar, pero le costaba. Jack sonrió al verla así. Parecía que hubiese tratado de montar una coraza alrededor suya, pero se estaba desquebrajando, y detrás quedaba a Elsa que él siempre había adivinado que se encontraba: una Elsa fuerte, segura de sí misma, pero que como a todas las personas, había situaciones que la superaban. Eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos y la abrazó con fuerza. Le besó el cabello platino mientras se deleitaba con su olor. Era una mezcla de limón, pino e invierno. Era el olor de Elsa. –Dios, te he echado tanto de menos –dijo con un tímido susurro. Elsa apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, con los brazos tapándole la cara. Lloraba en silencio, desahogándose del infierno del aislamiento al que ella misma se había sometido. Era demasiado bueno.

Tras unos minutos en esa posición, Jack la separó un poco. Elsa limpió sus lágrimas con un rápido gesto, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. «¿Agradecimiento por qué?», se preguntaba él. Entonces carraspeó. –Te debo un par de explicaciones... –Elsa lo miró expectante. –Verás... ¿recuerdas a Jaimie? –Elsa asintió. Era el niño al que Jack había asustado el primer día. –Él y sus amigos vinieron al pueblo de excursión. Había olvidado que se iban por la tarde, por eso, cuando fui contigo a llevarte a la carretera, recordé que el autocar saldría pronto y seguramente no encontrarían a Jaimie y los demás... –Eso tenía sentido, Kristoff decía que no había niños en el pueblo, pero de esa forma, se respaldaba lo que ella había visto. –Y bueno, como eran bastantes niños, hasta las diez y media de la noche o por ahí no los encontramos a todos, por eso llegué tarde el primer día –trató de excusarse.

Elsa asintió, entonces recordó la noche fantástica que pasó y que al día siguiente apareció en su cama. –El día de la Aurora...

–Ah, ahí sí que me lucí, la Aurora fue un puntazo –dijo sin humildad alguna. Elsa enarcó una ceja. El chico rió–. Te cargué hasta tu casa, y debo decir que casi me mato subiendo por la tubería, se había helado. Seguramente al día siguiente resbalaría más todavía. – Elsa bufó con cansancio, a ella se lo iba decir. Menos mal que Kristoff estuvo para cogerla. –Ah, y entonces dejé esto en tu bolsillo –dijo devolviéndole la piedra.

Elsa la cogió y la acarició con cariño, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la superficie perfectamente pulida. Pero levantó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada. –Em... Jack, creo que ya te lo dije, pero me enteré de que Kris y Anna fueron los que revisaron tu casa...

–Ah... –asintió él, tratando de ocultar su molestia por ese tema–. Me lo dijeron cuando nos vimos. Casi les pego... –Elsa rió, creyendo que era broma y no que realmente estuvo a punto de emprenderla a puñetazos con su cuñado. –Son unos exagerados... mira como se ponen por un poco de desorden –añadió moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

Después recordó todo lo que le había dicho en la biblioteca. –¿Te atropelló Kris? Si es muy buen conductor –dijo Elsa divertida, aunque después de los últimos hechos, quizá debería replantearse la afirmación. La mirada de circunstancia que puso Jack la hicieron volver a abrazarle, pasando sus delgados brazos por la espalda de él. Jack correspondió el gesto con naturalidad. El contacto con ella era una de las cosas que más había echado en falta cuando no estaba–. No puedo creerlo, Jack... de verdad has venido aquí...

Jack rió ante ese comentario. A Elsa le gustó cómo el pecho del chico vibraba debido a ello. Entonces él le levantó el rostro por el mentón y la besó. Fue un beso delicado para alguien de campo. Quizá algo tosco si eres un sibaritas de ciudad. Los labios de Jack chocaban con rudeza con los de Elsa, como si ansiara el contacto más que respirar. Pero para Elsa fue simplemente perfecto. Echaba de menos los labios de Jack, y eso que sólo los había probado una vez. La mano del chico recorrió la mejilla de la chica, que disfrutaba de su tacto, hasta que la posó en el nacimiento de su trenza, profundizando más el beso. A su vez, Elsa subió sus manos por la espalda de Jack, tratando de abarcarlo, tratando de asegurarse que no se evaporase, como un espíritu de navidad.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció. En ese momento sólo estaban ellos dos, nada más importaba, nada más existía. El brazo de Jack, fuerte y terso, rodeaba la fina cintura de la rubia, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo de que resultaba posesivo y amoroso a partes iguales. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron y se miraron con complicidad. Jack pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Elsa de forma sugerente. Ella disfrutó del delicioso gesto con los ojos cerrados. Se mantuvieron allí un rato, mecidos por el viento, por su simple compañía, por el sentimiento de sosiego que poco a poco iba redimiendo la angustia y la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro. Después de una semana caótica, podían respirar tranquilos.

Elsa pareció recordar algo y miró su reloj de muñeca. –Espérame aquí. Voy a recoger mis cosas arriba y te enseño un poco la ciudad. –El albino sonrió y asintió. Elsa fue hacia las puertas, volvió un momento la cabeza para ver una vez más a Jack. Él se miraba una de sus manos despreocupadamente mientras un par de chicas parecían querer comérselo con la mirada. Una de ellas se acercó a él y le preguntó algo. Él sonrió levemente incomodado, pero ella debió de entender otra cosa porque se sonrojó. Elsa veía la escena con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. –Jack –gritó, ganándose su inmediata atención, y de paso una mirada de odio por parte de la chica–. Ayúdame a cargar con una cosa. –Después de venir aquí por ella, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Podía ser altruista, pero hay cosas que no se comparten. Él sonrió inocentemente mientras se acercaba, ajeno a las tenebrosas maquinaciones de la rubia, que le correspondía con una bellísima sonrisa. –¿Y de verdad pegaste a un ladrón?

La respuesta quedó silenciada cuando ambos entraron en la biblioteca y se cerraron las puertas. Quizá es extraño que ocurran sucesiones de casualidades. Algunos las llaman milagros, otros las achacan a dioses o al azar. Hay gente que ni siquiera creen en ellas. Pero a veces, simplemente pasan. Y para que eso suceda, hay que creer en ello. Si no crees en algo, es imposible que ocurra.

* * *

**Ahora ya sí que se ha acabado x3 Espero que a los que no os gustara demasiado otro final, éste os haya gustado más. Me divertí bastante escribiendo éste. Las cosas que le pasan a Jack por el camino, el ladrón, el atropello jajajaja, me lo pasé bastante bien haciéndole algunas trastadas xD También, no sé si os habreis dado cuenta, pero metí a Zelda de cameo en la estación jajaja es como un guiño para que sepáis a lo que me voy a dedicar ahora jeje. Por cierto, las explicaciones que dio Jack no me las he inventado. Si os fijáis en el fic, hay algunas pruebas que corroboran que Jack está en lo cierto. Trata de explicarle varias veces que llegó tarde por Jaimie, y cuando Kris y Anna se van a dormir dejando sola a Elsa en su cita fallida, justo antes de entrar en la casa, se oye el autocar :P son pequeños detalles que hace que todo encaje. En principio, este iba a ser el final original, pero el otro tan dramático lo dejé porque me gustó -_-**

**Así que bueno, ojalá hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo y que sepáis que sigo aquí, vivito y coleando para próximas historias. Lo siguiente que me gustaría escribir es un Royai de Fullmetal Alchemist, pero no lo haré, al menos por ahora, porque tengo que seguir con Invierno. Ahora me dedicaré íntegramente a ese fic.**

**Un abrazo y gracias por leerme, nos vemos.**


End file.
